Choices
by newyorknothing
Summary: On one side there is Ashley Davies, a rebellious, brunette, beautiful girl. On the other side there is Aiden Dennison, a handsome and charming guy. One problem is Spencer has to decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: On one side there is Ashley Davies, a rebellious, brunette, beautiful girl. On the other side there is Aiden Dennison, a handsome and charming guy. One problem is Spencer has to decided.**

**Hey guys:) this is my first fanfic, i've been reading some on here and i thought everyone's was like amazing :) so i'm sorry if this turns out blergh aha, but enjoy:) oh and i'm english and i'm sorry if i use english terms and you don't know what it is or yeah.  
**

**_I don't own any of the characters, all i own is what i've written. and beware, i tend to swear a lot, so there might be some bad language in this haha.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Spence, I know it's hard for you to start a new school again, but have fun today," my Mom smiled.

"Oh god, I've heard this all before. Why do we keep moving?" I huffed.

"And do I have to keep telling you this? It's because of my job, and plus Dad and Glen convinced me to move to take this job in LA. Now get out of the car because your going to be late!" She shooed me.

"Alright, I'm going!" I rolled my eyes. I hate this, I hate having to re-introduce myself to complete strangers, only to have to re-introduce myself all over again some other time. If we move again. Then suddenly I felt myself getting knocked back and my books went flying out of my hands.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" The guy apologised to me. "I should have looked where I was going"

"N-n-no, it's fine, mostly my fault anyway," I just about manage to stutter out as I just realised how cute he was.

"Erm yeah so here are your books," he smiled. "Wait, I haven't seen you around before?"

"Thanks, and yeah I've just recently moved here," I smiled shyly.

"Oh cool. Er, sorry, I'm Aiden," he said.

"Well I'm Spencer," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, well I better get going," he waved.

I gave a quick wave and looked at the time and realised that I'm late for my first class! I tried to get to my class as quickly as I could. I yet again bumped into someone else. I look up to see her face and to say sorry but she beat me to speaking first.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She rolled her eyes. Great I thought, my first day is already turning out good.

* * *

"Class listen up please. We have a new student joining us today, and I'm Ms. Radford," said the teacher. "Please tell us who you are and say something about yourself."

"Erm, hey, I'm Spencer," I softly said. "And I just recently moved from Ohio." I looked around the room and I recognised her. And sat two seats in front of her was that guy I thought was cute. Aiden. There was no other seats left so I went to take my seat in front of that girl. Once I sat down, Aiden turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, what a coincidence, you're in my class," he smiled, giving me thousands of butterflies. Then I heard a couple of people sniggering behind me.

"What a coincidence you're in my class," she mimicked. "Nice chat up line dumb ass." I looked at Aiden and saw him roll his eyes. I wonder if she was just joking.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's just Ashley Davies, don't listen to anything she says though," he said seriously. Okay, I definitely don't think she was joking around. Something must of happened that made her hate him.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr Dennison but please can you pay attention," Ms. Radford exclaimed making Aiden jump and turn around to face the front.

"Aww Miss! You're stopping him from flirting and bagging the girl!" Ashley laughed.

"Oh shut up Ashley," Aiden replied. I could hear the hate in his voice.

"Would you two just stop please!"Shouted Ms. Radford.

* * *

It was lunch time now. This is the part I hate the most, I usually have no one to sit with but this time I saw Aiden waving his hand and telling me to sit with him and his friends. I looked around me just to make sure he was waving at me and not at anyone else. I don't want to make a fool of myself.

"Hey again," he said, giving me that smile. Yet again sending me thousands of butterflies.

"Hey," I said.

"Glad you decided to join us. That's Madison, over there is Kyla and this is Brad," he said. "Oh yeah, and this is Spencer," he nodded towards me.

"Hey," they all said to me.

"So Spencer, how's your first day so far?" Asked Aiden.

"Okay I guess," I replied. "I think someone doesn't like me already."

"And who might that someone be?" Asked Madison.

"Ashley Davies. I accidentally bumped into her this morning," I blushed. "And she seemed really pissed off."

"Sorry about my sister, she's didn't used to be like that," Kyla smiled sadly. Now I really wanna know about what's happened.

"She's your sister?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, half sister," replied Kyla.

For the rest of lunch time, I sat on the table chatting with Aiden, Madison, Kyla and Brad. I felt different to how I usually would. I felt like that someone actually cared for what I had to say. They would ask me a question about myself and I would answer. And every time I did, I can see them with their attention on me and listening to me. Especially Aiden, he seemed really interested in what I was saying.

At one point, I saw Ashley on another table and there was a blonde-haired girl sitting on her lap. They looked like they were engrossed in a very intimate conversation. Then the next thing really surprised me, they just started kissing.

* * *

"Hey Spencer," my Dad greeted me. "How was your first day?"

"Yeah, make any friends this time?" teased Glen.

"It was good, and yes I did Glen," I said through gritted teeth. He always makes fun of me. "When are you going to move out and find a job," ha, he hates it when I mention this. And I saw him giving me a hard glare.

"Well I'm glad you had a good day," my Dad came over and gave me a hug.

* * *

**If you read this, then thanks for reading:) and if i've made a mistake or anything, feel free to tell me so i can work on it and improve:) criticism's always good:) oh and one last thing, i'll try to update as quick as i can, but right now i'm kinda busy with school work, i have coursework and exams that are coming up soon and i need to revise! D:**

**newyorknothing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Twas very kind:) anyway, heres the next chapter, i've just quickly written this one so apologies for any mistakes.  
**

**_I don't own any of the characters, all i own is what i've written._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2**

A week has passed and I've found out that Aiden is quite a charmer and a really funny guy. I noticed that whenever I'm with him, almost every girl would look our way, he's clearly the popular guy in this school.

Also over the week, I got to know the others more as well and found out that even though Kyla is friends with Aiden, she holds a grudge against him over what happened in the past, but I don't know what. Although I have a feeling it might be something to do with Ashley.

"Hey Spencer, wait up," Aiden shouted to me with a gleaming smile and ran over.

"Hey Aiden," I smiled, my mood has just suddenly been lifted. Then I saw the familiar brunette walk by. I don't know what it is about her, I'm intrigued and I want to know more about her. She caught my eyes and all of a sudden, I felt vulnerable, like she knows what I'm thinking. Then she smirked and walked over to sit at a table with that blonde girl. I felt something in my stomach.

Jealousy.

Why would I be jealous?

"Hmm?" I said when I snapped out of her spell. "Sorry Aiden, what did you say?"

"I said, what are you doing on Friday night?" He asked.

"Hmm, nothing," I replied. I think I know where this conversation is going.

"Well, I want to know if you would like to go to Brad's party with me?" He looked down. I've never seen him nervous before.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to go with you," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to make him look up at me. He gave me that same beaming smile that gave me thousands of butterflies.

"Erm well, I don't have your number yet," he said.

"What makes you think I'd give it to you?" I teased.

"Hmm, I am really good looking," he winked.

"Pfft," I heard someone scoff.

"What do you want Ashley," Aiden said through gritted teeth.

"Quit with that sweet guy act. Does Spencer know how much of a dick you actually are?" She exclaimed. Wait, hold on a second. She knows my name.

"Ashley just fuck off," he said in an angry tone.

"Does she know what happened?" She smirked then walked back to her table, leaving me speechless. Now I really want to know.

"Aiden?" I said softly. "What was that about?"

"Ashley and I, we used to be best friends," he replied.

"What changed?" I questioned.

"She-" Before he could reply, Kyla and Madison came over to us.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. I wonder what Aiden was going to say before we got interrupted by Kyla and Madison. Did she do something to make him angry? Or Did he do something bad that caused an argument? The ringing of my phone broke me out of my thought.

I looked at the caller ID, I didn't recognise the number but I still picked up anyway.

"Hey,"

"Hey Spencer, it's Aiden,"

"Oh, yeah, hey, I wonder who it was," I chuckled slightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's only me...the really good looking guy," he laughed.

"Gosh, you're so full of yourself,"

"Its the truth. So I was thinking, I'll pick you up at your house on Friday at 8?" He asked. "But that's if you wanna tell me where your house is at."

"Give me a good reason why?" I challenged.

"Like I said before, I'm really good looking," I could tell he was smirking.

* * *

It is now Friday, and I only have two lessons left until the end of the school day. Things are different between me and Aiden. He flirts with me all the time, and to be honest, I'm quite liking it. Plus, I like our little banters we have.

"Spencer, are you coming to my party tonight?" Asked Brad.

"Yeah, I sure am," I smiled.

"Good, otherwise you'll be missing out," he replied.

"Yeah you would be," said Kyla. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Yeah, Aiden,"

"Aww lucky you! I'm so jealous!" Said Madison whilst she was walking over to our table, and I laughed.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" I asked. "He's usually sitting here with us."

"He's at a basketball practice," Brad replied.

"Star of the team," said Kyla.

"Yeah, your a lucky girl," smiled Madison.

When the school bell rang, I started to make my way over to my class. And yet again, I bumped into the very same girl I bumped into on the first day.

"I see you haven't learned to watch where you're going," she smirked. She looked right into my eyes, and I felt vulnerable again.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I muttered, and I felt myself blush.

"See you later Spence," she walked away leaving me speechless and under her spell yet again and for the first time, my stomach was churning, but in a good way. What did I just hear? Spence? She gave me a nickname!

* * *

When Ashley said see you later. She was right. I saw her just a second ago, I looked at her and she was wearing a skirt with a tight low cut top. She caught me looking at her and she smirked. But next to her, I saw that same blonde girl.

Jealousy.

"Spencer, here's your drink," I turned around to see Aiden.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Wanna go somewhere where its less crowded?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah sure," And he led me outside and we sat down on a swinging bench in the garden. We began chatting comfortably like we usually did. Until we stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. He began to lean in and I did the same, and our lips touched lightly. I pulled back and gave Aiden a smile and he did the same.

"I'll be right back, just going to use the bathroom," I smiled and squeezed his hands.

I made my way inside and down the hallway. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Her body pinning up the blonde against the wall.

Jealousy once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! Oh and i wouldn't mind reviews :)**

**Laters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo:) next chapter! I wrote it this morning with a hangover, so yeah 'scuse the mistakes haha, hopefully this chapter isn't that bad, and i read your reviews, thank you and i'll try to make it longer :) **

**Thanks to the people who have added this fanfic to story alert and favourites :D **

**So yeah, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't move my legs no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the spot that I was standing on. I felt jealous, and I had no idea why.

It must be the alcohol.

Some how Ashley must have known that I was staring at her because she turned around to look at me and she smirked.

She knew I was watching her.

I quickly regained my composure and carried on going to the bathroom. I shut the door behind and went over to lean against the sink with my hands on the sides.

"What the fuck is going on with me," I mutter under my breath. I looked in the mirror and I realised how flustered I was, so I splashed some cold water on my face. Once I was ready to go back outside to find Aiden, I opened the bathroom door but I got pushed back inside.

"What are-" I look up to see Ashley with her back to me locking the bathroom door. She turned around and I looked at her, I mean really looked at her. I took in all of her beauty.

"You were staring," she smirked. "Like you are now."

"No I w-wasn't," I blushed.

"Don't deny it Spence," she smirked moving her body closer to me. Then she trailed a finger lightly down my arm.. It felt like she was leaving trails of fire behind with every touch.

"I-I-" I gulped. I couldn't get my words out.

Every second, she leaned closer and closer to me, until she pressed her lips against mine. I felt a whirlwind of emotion. It was different from how I felt with Aiden. With Ashley, it was unexplainable.

It was just a simple kiss but it felt so much more.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I saw something different. It wasn't the side of Ashley that she showed to people. Rebellious with a thousand walls built in front of her. It was the other side that she doesn't show. Vulnerability.

We stood facing each other as a comfortable silence fell over us. I didn't think that my next encounter - after earlier today – would be something like this. Why did I feel like that? My mind was going on overload as many questions were going through my head.

It must be the alcohol I thought. However I felt sober.

Then her husky voice broke me out of my thought.

"Spencer, I-I have to go," she rushed out quickly and turned around.

"Wait!" Did I just say that?

She stopped and turned back around.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"You and Aiden used to be best friends?" I questioned. I regretted asking that because the next thing I know, her mood completely changed in a split second, and the Ashley with thousands of walls built in front of her was back.

"Shit happens," she spat out and stormed out of the bathroom. I was left standing in the bathroom, shocked and speechless yet again for the second time. I guess I wouldn't find out from her. I'm going to have to asked Aiden again.

I walked back out into to the garden to find Aiden still sitting there waiting for me. I felt sorry for him that I was gone for so long. What if he thought I was ditching him.

"You waited?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're worth waiting for," he smiled and my heart melted.

But it wasn't the same as Ashley.

"Aiden...you never explained what happened between you and Ashley," I said.

"We just had a huge argument, that's all," he shrugged avoiding eye contact with me.

I don't think that was all. I know there's more.

* * *

I sat in maths class trying to concentrate on the work but I couldn't. My mind went back to what happened between me and Ashley on Friday.

That kiss.

I put my finger on my lips. I still felt the tingles that she left.

I haven't seen her around since Friday.

Then I thought back to Aiden.

When he kissed me, I felt butterflies. But it didn't leave tingles.

"Psst," I looked over to my right and Aiden put a note on my desk.

'Wanna go out on Wednesday?'

I felt myself smile but I also felt slightly guilty. I wrote back to him quickly and put the note back on his desk. I figured why not, he's a nice guy. And I guess I do like him. He smiled at me and mouthed a great.

After the lesson finished, I caught up with Aiden.

"So, where are planning on taking me?" I asked.

"Hmm, it's a surprise," he smiled.

"Aww, come one..." I pouted. "Please?"

"Nope, sorry," he replied.

* * *

Wednesday. Wednesday. Wednesday.

I'm rushing around my room trying to find something to wear for my date tonight with Aiden. And I only have an hour left before he picks me up.

I sighed as I looked at the pile of clothes lying on my bed. Then I suddenly figured out what to do. I dialled a number on my phone and waited for Madison to pick up. Voicemail. Argh! I huffed in fustration.

"Hey Spencer, what's going on?" Said Mom. "Sounds like there's a herd of elephants in here," she chuckled. Her eyes scanned my room and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You've got a date don't you?" She said.

"No...Well yeah," I sighed. "And I don't know what to wear!"

"Maybe just something simple," said Mom. She walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a simple black figure hugging dress that has no straps and stops just above the knee. Why didn't I see that in there.

"Thanks Mom!" I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Mrs Carlin," I heard Aiden greeting my Mom.. I took a deep breathe and began to slowly walk downstairs. Aiden's attention was on me and he didn't move a single muscle.

"Wow...you look...just wow!" He managed to get out.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself either," I smiled.

"Err here you go," he handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and put down the flowers on the kitchen counter.

"Are you gonna tell me where your taking me now?" I asked whilst getting into his car.

"Nope, your just gonna have to wait and see," he replied.

"Fine," I huffed playfully pretending to be annoyed, but It didn't work on him.

After about ten minutes in the car, we finally arrived. I looked at the building in front of me. And I read the sign above the entrance. Dennison's Gym.

"You took me to a gym? Not very romantic is it?" I said.

"It's my dad's gym, and hold on, you haven't been inside yet! Come on," he exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me inside making me giggle.

"Okay, maybe it's just a tad romantic," I teased.

"Aww man, I thought it was a brilliant idea," he replied.

"I'm only joking, it looks beautiful," I smiled, then I gave him a small peck.

In the middle of the gymnasium, there was a blanket on the floor and on it was more flowers, candles and a big basket. Aiden led me over to it and gestured for me to sit down. He opened the basket and got out a couple of plates and also got out a plate full of food. I was in shock. But in a good way. Aiden Dennison really was a charmer.

I looked down at the flower he just gave to me. He took a remote out of the basket and pressed a button which turned a slow music on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up and took the flower, held my hand and led me to a space in the gymnasium.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this," I chuckled.

"Nope, you don't," he chuckled back.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to dance with you," I smiled.

We swayed from side-to-side, occasionally he would spin me around and lean me backwards. This is by far then best date I have ever been on.

* * *

"Thanks for a lovely evening," I smiled up at him. "I've had a really good time."

"I'm glad you did, because I did too," he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said as I closed the door behind me.

_I felt a pain in my stomach. I saw them kissing when I drove past what looked like Spencer's house. That night at Brad's party. I made a mistake of kissing her._

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you liked it :) **

**So does anyone wanna guess what happened between Aiden and Ashley?**

**And i know it's quite early in the story, but who's team Aiden and who's team Ashley?  
I reckon i can guess who you guys would pick ;D**

**Peace.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again:D i think i'm spoiling you's with the updates! i'm usually bad at writing a story but with this one i don't know where all the words are coming from to be honest, so i just write whatever comes into my head and once i've finished i update straight away. I seriously am spoiling you guys aren't i?**

**Ergh, i embarrassed myself today! I was in assembly right and i'm really ticklish, and someone who was sitting behind me decides to poke my sides and i just squealed out really loud and i got sent out of assembly D:  
**

**Thank you so so so much for the very lovely reviews! They made my day! And also adding the fanfic to alerts and favourites. I LOVE YOU'S!  
**

**So yeah, chapter 4!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as I walked into school the next day, literally every girl came up to me to ask about mine and Aiden's date. I didn't even know some of them that came up to me. I guess the word has just got around.

The bell rang, signalling me to go to class. But in the distance, I saw Ashley. She wasn't going to class, she was walking in a different direction. So I decided to follow her.

I watched as she opened the door to the school gymnasium and I repeated her movements. Then she opened a door on the other side of the hall, yet again, I did the same. Now I was standing outside on the school field. I hope I don't get caught skipping, because it wasn't exactly my fault was it?

Hold on a minute. I can't see her anywhere?

"Your not a very good stalker,"I heard that familiar a voice behind me.

"I wasn't stalking you!" I defended myself, realising that my voice came out weak.

"Spence, you gotta stop denying things," she smirked.

"I'm not. I was just...just...I thought class was this way?" Yeah lame excuse I know.

"Your a bad liar Carlin," she laughed, and surprisingly I laughed along with her.

_Wait, you know my last name? _Shit! I think I said that out loud.

"Your not exactly invisible to me you know," as she said this, I saw her blush. Yeah I don't think she was meant to say that out loud either. Then an awkward silence fell over us, and neither of us knew what to say.

"So errr...you went on a date with Aiden?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I did," I replied.

"Are you like... together now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I shrugged.

"Oh," she whispered whilst her head was down.

I watched her in awe as she leaned against the wall and she closed her eyes. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Aiden and I have known each other ever since we were born," she started off. I didn't say anything signalling for her to continue. "We were best friends. We grew up together. We were inseparable. He was like my brother..." she paused. "It wasn't until I was sixteen when I was vulnerable. I was shit scared. I didn't know what to do because it scared me. Really fucking scared me. I was finally admitting to myself that I was gay," she hesitated. "I knew I couldn't tell my Mom and my Dad passed away earlier in the year, so I figured that I would tell my best friend. And that was the worse mistake of my life."

"Why?" I quietly asked. Ashley turned to face me, and I could see the hate in her eyes.

"Because he made my life hell. He told my Mom, and Kyla. And the word went around the school. People wrote hurtful things on my desk, my locker and on walls. It got so bad that I hardly ever came into school. My Mom kicked me out and Kyla didn't even back me up, she just stood there helplessly whilst my Mom was shouting insults and chucking my stuff out." she let out with venom in her voice.

I just stood there in front of her completely gob smacked. I didn't know what to say to say after she just spilled her guts out to me. I didn't know what to think either.

"Spence? Say something?" She said weakly. I wasn't sure if I actually heard her or not.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. "I'm sure Aiden didn't mean it, and he's sorry?" Bad move Carlin. Bad move.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted. "He hasn't even tried to fucking apologise to me. Not even once. I just told you the truth about what happened. And you're defending that douche bag? This is such a joke. I'm out of here."

"Ashley wait!" I called out after her but she had already walked back into the gymnasium.

* * *

Ergh, would school just please hurry up and be over! After talking with Ashley. I felt like crap. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, in fact I didn't even feel like being around anyone.

"Spencer!" Aiden said loudly and jogging towards me to catch up. "Where were you last lesson? I didn't see you."

"Oh...err...I didn't feel too good so I decided to skip," I lied, and I felt really bad for lying.

"Are you okay now though?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine now," I said.

"What was wrong?" He questioned.

And will he just stop with the questions!

"I just had stomach pains, that's all. But don't worry about me, like I said, I'm fine now," I smiled. After I said that he stopped asking me stuff and put his arm around my waist and we walked over to our table. I caught a glimpse of Ashley. She was staring at me because Aiden's arm was around me. It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't friendly. It was hate.

"Aiden, can I talk to you please?" I said leading him to a more quieter area.

"What up's babe?" He asked gently.

"What really happened with Ashley?" I asked.

"I've already told you before, and I mean it, it was just an argument. She liked me, she wanted me but I didn't feel the same way because you know, it would have been weird since we were best friends and all. And that was what happened," he replied.

"Are you really sure that's all?" I asked. "Did you even apologise afterwards?"

"Yeah, I'm sure and I tried to but she wouldn't listen to me, she ignored me and we just grew apart. Why do you wanna know anyway? I haven't seen you speak to her before" He shrugged.

"Oh...because...you know, you're so popular, surely nobody would hate you" I nervously joked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I know I am," he winked. Thank god that he can't figure out if I'm lying or not. "Are we done talking? So we can go back and meet the others now," I nodded and he took my hand and led me over to the table.

* * *

Finally, last lesson is over. I was just starting to make my way home when I felt someone grab my wrist and they led to somewhere that no one can see us.

"Ash?" I said. "What are you doing?"

"I just...I don't know...I guess I want to apologise for earlier, I'm sorry for shouting at you, and it's entirely your choice whether you want to defend Aiden or not," she said. I looked down and she's still holding my hand. She noticed that she was still holding my hand and pulled away. Instantly, I missed the contact.

"Oh, it's alright," I replied.

"So, did you have fun on the date?" she asked.

"Yeah, best date I've ever been on to be honest," I smiled.

"Aww sweet," she smiled back.

A silence fell over us, and this time it was comfortable.

I saw her shuffling her feet a bit like she was contemplating whether to do something or not. I guess she decided to be brave and go for it because the next thing I know, she pulled me closer to her and crashed her lips into mine. I can't. I didn't want the kiss to end but I'm with Aiden and I felt guilty. I pushed her back slightly and rested my forehead against hers.

"I can't," I whispered.

"I'm s-sorry," she let go of me and walked away.

I felt really really guilty for Aiden because he's a great guy and I get along with him very well. We have only been officially together for a day and already I've made mistakes.

But Ashley.

She's making my head spin and confusing me.

I'm intrigued by her.

I can't stand the way she makes me feel.

Aiden. Ashley. Aiden. Ashley. Aiden. Ashley...

Oh Ashley Davies what are you doing to me?

* * *

**Cheers for reading(:  
**

**So now you've heard both of their stories, but who's do you believe?  
Is Aiden lying or is Ashley lying? hmm?  
And i dunno if i wanna keep spoiling you guys haha.**

**I'm out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, i'm so sorry about the lack of updates, haven't had the time to write one and i've just got back from holiday yesterday, i went to Spain :) there were really good looking guys there...and they had tans3 haha**

**So yeah sorry for the lack of update, and this chapter might not be that good because i'm like exhausted, didn't sleep very well last night, i kept waking up at like every hour, it was so annoying!**

**Sorry for rambling on but enjoy! (i hope this update is ok)  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The next day at school, I've been trying to see if I can spot Ashley but I can't. I haven't seen her anywhere, a glimpse of her would make my day. But no luck, still no sign of her anywhere.

"Babe...baby?" She Aiden waving his hand in front of me. "Seriously Spencer, you've gotta stop spacing out like that."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I have a lot on my mind at the moment," I sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked sweetly.

"No it's fine...just stressed with...you know, homework and things," I shrugged.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem like yourself," he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-y-yeah I'm sure," I replied.

"Aww well, let's skip the rest of today and I'll take you somewhere?" He gave me his winning smile. I didn't know whether to accept his offer because I was hoping that maybe I'll see Ashley later, but in the end I ended up accepting his offer.

For the rest of the day, Aiden took me to the pier. We had lunch, we went to the fair. And to be honest, I had a lot of fun. But I couldn't help but feel guilty because I know Aiden is lying because what he told didn't sound like it could break such a strong friendship.

And I do like Aiden and I admitted to myself last night – after a lot of thinking – that I might actually like Ashley too.

Aiden is perfect.

Ashley is hot and cold. Her moods can change within a split second.

* * *

I leaned against my locker and rubbed my temples. I quickly looked to my left thinking I saw her from the corner of my eye, but no I didn't. It's been almost a week and I still haven't seen any sign of her. I kind of miss her in a way.

I leaned back against the locker again in deep thought.

Too find out the truth.

I know what I had to do. I walked over to the table, tapped her on the shoulder and gestured for her to come with me.

"Kyla, I need to ask you something," I said.

"Okay...What is it?" She replied.

"Ashley and Aiden...What happened?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"When our Dad passed away, I had to come and live with Ashley and her Mom. And when I saw her and Aiden together for the first time, they had such a beautiful friendship. I thought they were actually together, but no I was wrong," she said.

"I also became friends with Aiden, but our friendship wasn't as deep as his and Ashley's. Then one night he told me that he liked and I mean really liked Ashley but he hasn't told her yet," she paused.

"Then at school the next day after that night, there were rumours going around the school that Ashley was gay. And I didn't know what to think, I tried to find Ashley but I couldn't find her anywhere. So instead I asked Aiden about it and when I mentioned Ashley, he became angry and told me that Ashley came out to him." she paused again.

"When I got home that day from school, I found out that Aiden told Ash's Mom. And her Mom was flipping out. I didn't know what to do. Ashley was getting kicked out of the house. I felt so weak, I didn't help her, I didn't even back her up. And I became angry with Aiden, and even though I have forgiven Aiden, I just can't get rid of this grudge," she sighed.

"He pushed away my sister. He changed her. Ashley became someone that I didn't know any more. She had built walls in front of her, and she would not come to school. She would get drunk most nights and you know sleep around. She stopped caring. Stopped caring about others. Stopped caring about herself. Stopped caring about everything.," she said.

"And...and, I haven't spoken to her since," I realised that Kyla has a few tears trailing down her face. So I pulled her close to me and gave her a hug. So now I know the truth. But what do I do next?

* * *

I sat down by myself on the grass in my front garden. I put my head down to my knees, I just don't know what to do.

"Hey, you okay?" A deep voice caused me to look up.

"I'm not sure Dad," I replied.

"What's up kiddo?" He sat down next to me.

"I just...I...what do you do if you found out the person your with, lied, and the person you think you like told the truth?"

"Hmm, just screw them both, you don't need them in your life," he laughed.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm only kidding," he smiled. "Well the best advice I can give you is to go with your instincts and whatever your choice is, make sure it's the right one and that you are happy. I don't want a daughter coming home grumpy every night!" He smiled and gave me squeeze.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled.

"Any time kiddo, I'm always here if you wanna talk," he said, and he got up and went inside. Leaving me on my own with a mindful of thoughts.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been sitting out here for but I finally caught a glimpse of Ashley.

She was making her way towards me. Which really caught me by surprise.

"Hey Spence," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I haven't-"

"I've been-"

"Sorry," I smiled. "You go first."

"No, please you go first," she said.

"Okay...I haven't seen you around lately?" I asked.

"Trying to stalk me again?" She smirked. "No I'm joking. I've been out of town for several days."

"What for?" I asked.

"Just had to get away, you know, had to have some time to think..by myself," she replied.

"Oh. Well I was trying to stalk you," I chuckled, and she laughed back.

"I figured," she smirked.

"I spoke to Kyla about something," I started off and Instantly her smirk went away as if she knew what I was going to say. "I now know your side of the story is definitely true."

"I bet his story was a pile of shit compared to mine. Wasn't it obvious that what I said was the truth?" She said raising her voice slightly.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure," I said.

"Well now you know, what are you going to do about Aiden?" She asked.

"Ughh, please don't ask me that," I replied. "I don't know."

"Wouldn't it be an obvious choice since you're dating him anyway?" She questioned.

"Ash, my mind is jumbled right now," I said.

"I'm not that important, so go on, choose Aiden," I know she was playing a game.

Testing me.

"Ashley why are you saying all of this all of a sudden?" I exclaimed.

"Because...because...I like you okay? Spencer Carlin I freaking like you a lot. Happy?" She shouted but it wasn't in an angry way. "You are the reason why I had to get away!"

"Oh," was all I could mutter out. I stayed silent and I turned around and started walking towards her car. I don't know how I managed to get over to her so fast but I grabbed her arm which made her turn around.

"Ashley...I like you too," I whispered, and I gave her a light kiss.

"Spencer, things are going to get complicated," she replied.

"What?" I said, even though I knew exactly what she meant. And it's true.

What's going to happen next is going to be entirely my fault.

* * *

**So yeah that was it! ergh, it's so bad i know! :(  
I think i've lost my magic touch at writing, no that i even had any anyway haha  
so yeah reviews would be lovely :) and what do you think might happen next?  
I might take some of your ideas into consideration :)**

Oh and it's halloween soon, what's everyone doing?

Laters.


End file.
